FOREVER LOVE
by Yuki Uesuegi Eiri
Summary: Ritsuka esta muy mal herido Seimei hace una nueva aparición sin embargo, soubi cree que es la última pero algo esta por suceder... talvez esa no sea la úlima vez que lo ve, aún falta la batalla final. Songfic. SXR... Profavor, manden reviews onegai
1. Heridas del corazón

Este fic esta dedicado a la persona que más amo en este mundo… Shindo Shuichi… (AI SHITERU)

Pero antes quiero hacer una aclaración.

Se que este fic es de Lovelees; pero me gusta mucho esta canción de X-Japan. Espero que les guste. (Es mi primer song fic).

"….".- Pensamientos del personaje

-…..- Diálogos

"-…-" Recuerdosdel personaje

**Forever Love**

**CAPÍTULO I "Heridas del corazón"**

S.- "Ritsuka… como es posible que al pensar en ti; es pensar en dolor… yo jamás quise hacerte daño, pero ahora el tenerte entre mis manos… sangrando, con lágrimas en los ojos; pidiéndome que no te deje nunca, que no te abandone… Me rompes el alma, mi vida;… esa que desde hace mucho tiempo te pertenece… y ahora se muere como tú en mis brazos…"

_-Mou hitori de arukenai_

Ya no puedo caminar por mi mismo

-_Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite_

El viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte.

Ritsuka yacía sobre los brazos de Soubi, en todo su cuerpo podía sentir como un dolor penetraba y quemaba su cuerpo, lo sentía recorrer cada centímetro de su ser, quería morir; pero sabía que Soubi moriría por él…

R.-"-Mírate Ritsuka, nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos; y más con la relación de Soubi…-

-Guarda silencio, serás muy mi hermano pero por que me haces esto, por que odias tanto, por que me quieres muerto…-

-Ritsuka… eres muy pequeño para entenderlo; pero es verdad yo te quería mucho, pero el día de mi supuesta muerte te convertiste en el sacrificio de Soubi, mi querido Soubi… Solo un juguete, ¿No lo crees?-

-Eso es lo único que piensas de Soubi; él te amaba…-

-Tú lo has dicho; te amaba, ahora míralo enamorado de un niñato como tú; ambos son patéticos, y por lo tanto, aunque me duela mucho ambos tienen que morir."

S.- Ritsuka, no te preocupes; pronto legará ayuda y estarás bien, eso te lo prometo…

R.- No te preocupes tanto por mi… todo estará bien…

S.- No hables… todo estará bien- En este momento pequeños y silenciosos cristales salados rodaron por los ojos y mejillas de Soubi.

R.- Por favor Soubi, sabes que esto es lo que menos quiero en este mundo… verte triste por mi culpa, verte lastimado…

_Aa, kisutsuku koto nante_

Ah, deberías haberte acostumbrado

_Naretahazu, dakedo ima wa…_

A las cosa que te hieren, pero ahora…

_Aa, kono mama dakishimete_

Ah, abrázame así.

Soubi abrazó aún más fuerte a Ritsuka creía que con solo abrazarlo podría curar tanto sus heridas físicas como emocionales.

R.- Vamos Soubi, tú los has dicho, todo estará bien…

S.- Losé; pero… no puedo perdonar lo que Seimei te hizo… Él es tú hermano…

R.- No digas tonterías… Él dejó de ser mi hermano el día que intentó matarnos por primera vez…

S.- Eso ahora no me importa mucho, gracias a él pude conocer lo que es el verdadero significado del amor, gracias a él te conocí y gracias a él pude pasar los días y noches más hermoso de mi vida…

R.- Hablas como si esto fuera una despedida…

S.- Lo es hacia él… Para mi esta muerto…

_Nureta mama no kokoro wo_

Este corazón húmedo

_Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni_

Si en este tiempo que siempre cambia

_Kawaranai ai ga aru nara_

Hay amor inmutable

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, los segundos parecían siglos, y la ayuda no aparecía; Soubi comenzaba a dar la situación por perdida, creía que esa noche sería la última entre Ritsuka y él, pero como era posible que ese pequeño niño conoció de doce años le haya podido robar su corazón, no solo lo quería, ahora lo amaba con todo su ser… Aunque creía que para Ritsuka ya no existía otra salida más que la muerte, a cada segundo que perdían ahí, Ritsuka se desangraba más y más; en verdad, esa era su última noche para ambos…

**Este Fic continuará**

_En el próximo capítulo… ¿Se salvará Ritsuka, quien será el que lo ayude… Soubi podra matar a Seimei? Estas y otras dudas se irán resolviendo en el próximo cap, manden reviews, ONEGAI_

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer song fic, espero sus Reviews y recuerdes que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, además no importa si son quejas sobre la historia, todo es bien recibido. Solo hay una pregunta que debo hacerles. ¿quieren que mate a alguien en la historia?; sus opiniones son muy importantes.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Los quiere. Yuki E. (te AMO SHUICHI)


	2. Abrasame

Espero les hay gustado mi primer song fic; y en especial por que es mi primer fic yaoi entre Ritsuka y Soubi. Manden sus reviews.

Forever Love

CAPÍTULO II

_Ritsuka acababa de ser transferido a esa nueva escuela, hacía ya dos años de la muerte de Seimei, en que fue asesinado y quemado vivo en la antigua escuela de Ritsuka; por quien fue encontrado. Desde ese entonces Ritsuka ya nunca fue el mismo, parecía que una parte de él había muerto junto con su hermano, nada fue lo mismo en su vida, en su casa con su madre, e incluso en la escuela. Todo comenzó cuando conoció a ese sujeto… Soubi…_

_-Estas llorando…_

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame ir! ¿Quién eres tú?_

_-¿No me conoces?_

_-¡Cómo iría saber! ¡Ya te dije que me soltaras!_

_-No viniste a mí Ritsuka, así que yo vine por ti_

_-¿Cómo sabes de mi?_

_-¿No has oído hablar de los combatientes? ¿De Seimei?_

_-¿Seimei? ¿Conoces a mi hermano?_

_-Si_

_-¿Eres amigo de él? ¿Has estado en nuestra casa? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Soubi_

(N/A:Este es un pequeño Flash Back en la mente de Ritsuka; por si las dudas)

_R.-_**"**Aún recuerdo la forma en que conocí; cuando te dije en aquel parque que necesitaba las fotos para poder recordar, que sin ellas no tengo recuerdos; y más aún por que tú fuiste una persona importante para mi desde que me dijiste que fuiste amigo de Seimei, pero yo me preguntaba que como era posible que Seimei tuviera un amigo adulto; ese ha sido mi mejor recuerdo…

-No te preocupes, yo no haré nada"; y en ese momento me tomaste entre tus suaves manos diciendo "Fortaleza. Dame fortaleza". Y junto al susurro caer de las hojas aprisionaste mis labios con un ferviente beso, mi primer beso… Recuerdo que solo decías que fue un beso, y tomaste mi mano entre la tuya, entrelazándola…

-Deberíamos… Forjar un lazo entre nosotros más fuerte que el de cualquier otro.

-¿Un lazo?

-Si. Puesto que…

En ese momento depositaste un beso sobre mi mano… haciéndome sonrojar…

-¡De… detente!

-Ritsuka, otosu.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Pero antes de que pudieras contestarme… otro combatiente apareció…

-¿Soubi, a qué te refieres con otosu? ¿Quieres decir que me hará perder las orejas?

-Ahora no lo haré. No hasta que Ritsuka este un poco más grande… ¿Entonces, lo harás? ¿Aunque no estés preparado?... TE AMO RITSUKA…

Esa fue la primera vez que me lo dijiste… te amo, yo te dije que no me menospreciaras; pero tú… solamente respondiste…

-Te protegeré. Haré lo que sea por ti, Ritsuka. Te daré lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Así es. Lo que sea. Mi cuerpo, corazón y alma. Te daré todo eso. Hasta mi propia vida

-¿Hasta tu vida?

-Pelearé por ti, Ritsuka. Así que no debes temer por nada…**"**

Y así por arte de magia, Ritsuka sintió como algo lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos; una, mariposa se había posado sobre el pecho de Ritsuka.

R.- Soubi…

S.- No hables Ritsuka…

R.- Sabes que esta-ba recordando la for-forma en que nos conocimos… nuestro primer beso…

S.- De eso ya fue cinco años…

R.- ¿No te arrepientes de haberme conocido… d-de que Seimei te obligó a ser mi combatiente?

S.- No hablemos de eso, tienes que descansar… Kio no tardará en llegar; por favor no hagas tanto esfuerzo…

R.- ¡Contéstame!

S.- Nunca me he arrepentido de estar contigo, estos cinco años han sido los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida… Nunca cambiaría ningún momento vivido a tú lado…

Soubi comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del joven, depositando uno de esos besos que tanto le gustan; apasionados, expresivos… esos que solo Soubi ha sabido darle.

_Hill you hold my Herat_

Abrazarás mi corazón

_Namida uketomete_

Deja de sufrir por las lágrimas.

S.- "Ritsuka… Discúlpame todo lo que ha pasado ha sido mi culpa, por mi estás aquí… en esta situación…"

Flash Back (Redactado por Soubi)

S.- ¡Beloved, ya basta! ¡Deja a Ritsuka en paz, a quien quieres es a mí…!

B.- En eso estás muy equivocado ¡Ja, ¿No me digas que no le has contado la verdad a Ritsuka…?

R.- Soubi… de que esta hablando Seimei; que es lo que no me has contado… ¡Soubi!

B.- ¿Es así como tratas a la persona que más "amas", ¿Es así como tratarás a tú ex-sacrificio?

R.- Soubi… por que dijo que era tu ex-sacrificio…

S.- Ritsuka, hay algo que no te he contado… no sé por que, no sé si dudaba de ti… pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca debí de esconderlo… Todo comenzó hace dos días; cuando volví a ver a Beloved después de cinco años; yo creí que era otra persona, o que lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, pero ahora me do cuenta de que no es así…

R.- Soubi…- Esta frase fue la que me rompió el corazón, sentía como sangraba por dentro, mi nombre lo dijiste con hilo de voz… parecía que por dentro tú también te estabas cayendo a pedazos, que el mundo al que llamabas casa se desmoronaba a cada segundo; y todo esto es por mi culpa. Así que sin más rodeos decidí continuar…

S.- Beloved me confesó la verdad de su llegada… dijo que estaba aquí para matarte… y que sea como sea… yo tenía que ser quien le ayudara…

R.- Esto es una broma Soubi… No… no… ¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto! Soubi…

S.- Lo siento Ritsuka

_Mou kowaresouna all my Herat_

Mi corazón ya está destrozado

_Forever love, forever dream_

Amor eterno, sueño eterno

Ritsuka, no se porque hice eso… no sé por que te conocí; lo mejor hubiera sido… jamás buscarte; pero a la vez doy gracias… por que el amor de mi vida nació ocho años después… y lo más gracioso fue que esa persona es el hermano de quien yo creía amar…

R.- No te reocupes Soubi… algo me decía que esto podía pasar… No importa más… Te amo Agatsuma Soubi…

S.- De verdad lo siento…

En ese momento apareció aquella persona… me destrozó mi corazón al verlo… nunca creí que este da llegaría tan rápido; cuando me advirtió Beloved… no creí que fuera tan rápido…

Fin del Flash Back

En ese momento una persona llega corriendo al lugar donde se encuentran Soubi y Ritsuka… lo que saca de sus pensamientos a Soubi…

S.- Gracias por haber respondido a mi llamada, no tenía a quien más llamar… Gracias Kio.

K.- Como se encuentra…

S.- Ha perdido algo de sangre… trajiste lo que te pedí…

K.- Si… Toma

Kio le pasa una pequeña maleta a Soubi, en la que guardan algunas vendas y medicamentos; al parecer eso no iba a ser suficiente para ayudar a Ritsuka… quien en esos momentos entro en estado de shock por la gran pérdida de sangre que tiene.

S.- No Kio; esto no va a ser suficiente, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital. Vamos ayúdame a cargarlo…

K.- Soubi… Que fue lo que paso

S.- Espera un momento y te lo contaré…

Este fic continuará….

Espero le hay gustado mi segundo capítulo; por favor, dejen sus Reviews, son de mucha ayuda para mi, ya saben que no importa si son críticas o comentarios buenos o malos; todos son aceptados; además así podré saber si continuo así o cambio el rumbo de mi historia.

Los quiere… Yuki.


	3. Una noche en el hospital

Como en todos mis capítulos (los dos anteriores, como si fueran muchos) es dedicado nuevamente al amor de mi vida Shu-chan y a mis mejores amigas… las integrantes de esa gran sociedad nuestra cofradía… LA MAGNANIMA "COMU". Si, me refiero a mis queridas amigas Sonia, Fernanda y Mayra… Gracias por estar siempre ahí… gracias por apoyarme y darme ánimos que continúe… espero les guste este capítulo.

Para finalizar les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes el capitulo, es solo que tuve un par de problemas personales. GOMEN…

Perdón por la espera Shuichi… TE AMO.

Forever Love

CAPÍTULO III "Una noche en el hospital"

Flash Back. (Lo que paso con Kio, Tsun y Youji, antes de llegar)

S.- Contesta Kio, por favor… contesta…

K.- Bueno…

S.- Kio, por favor, necesito tu ayuda…

K.- Soubi, ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué pasa, por qué hablas tan agitado?

S.- Por favor Kio, necesito que vengas por mi; Tsun y Youji saben donde me encuentro, solo diles que te lleven al lugar donde me ayudaron cuando estaba muy mal herido… Por favor… Ayúdame…

K.- Voy para allá

S.- Gracias Kio

K.- Sabes que haría o que sea por ti mi querido Soubi…

Una vez que colgaron; Kio fue a buscar a Natsuo y Youji, quienes acababan de salir a comprar la cena para los tres.

K.- ¡Youji, Tsun! ¡Regresen!

T.- Youji, alguien nos llama…

Y.- lo mas seguro es que sea el despistado de Kio que quiere que le compremos algo "especial"

T.- Aún así, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos… tengo un mal presentimiento…

Y.- Tienes razón…

K.- Youji, Tsun, necesito que me ayuden…

T.- A que…

K.- Quiero que me lleven a donde hace cinco años recogieron a Soubi cuando estaba muy mal herido…

Y.- Por que… ¿Qué paso?

K.- Creo que Soubi se ha metido nuevamente en problemas…

Fin del Flash back

S.- Ritsuka…. Ritsuka ¡RITSUKA, ¡Contéstame!- Ya no podía seguir, la voz de Soubi se estaba rompiendo en pedazos…

K.- Soubi… E-Es hora de irnos…

S.- Kio… por que, por que… ¡POR QUE!

K.- ¡Soubi, ya cálmate, se que amas a Ritsuka, y eso en verdad me duele; pero yo quiero tú felicidad, y no me importa que tu felicidad esté a lado de Ritsuka… Solo quiero que sean felices…

S.- Kio…- Tras decir el nombre de Kio, Soubi se rompió a llorar, su carácter fuerte por fin se había roto y dejado ver a esa persona vulnerable que existía dentro de él- Kio… Se que tras la muerte de Seimei me hice más fuerte… pero si esta fuerza es para afrontar la muerte de Ritsuka; no la quiero… NO LA QUIERO…

K.- Soubi… Ritsuka no va a morir…

T.- Soubi… Kio… que fue lo que le paso a Ritsuka…

S.- Tenemos que irnos… ya no podemos perder más tiempo…

Y.- Vamonos, el auto esta listo, debemos irnos…

Entre Soubi, Kio y Tsun cargaron a Ritsuka por la pendiente hasta llegar al auto, donde lo subieron y manejaron hasta el hospital más cercano…

_Afureru omoi, dake ga  
_Solo los pensamientos que fluyen

_Hageshiku, setsunaku  
_Intensa y tristemente

_Jikan wo umetsukusu_

Entierran y agotan el tiempo.

S.- Resiste Ritsuka pronto llegaremos al hospital…

T.- Soubi nos puedes contar que fue lo que paso

S.- Todo a su tiempo; todos los secretos se revelaran a su debido tiempo… confíen en mi…

K.- Siempre dices eso… y mira; mira como esta Ritsuka, es este el futuro que buscas para los dos…

S.- Tú no lo entiendes, me estas juzgando sin saber la verdad…

K.- Sou-chan… No la necesito saber como para ver el dolor que siente tu alma y ver en tus ojos el amor que sientes por Ritsuka; se que lo amas… No lo dejes solo…

S.- Gracias Kio…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, un grupo de médicos los recibieron; dándole primeros auxilios; pero podían ver que eso no era suficiente, hasta que lo llevaron a Qx. Donde los cirujanos peleaban por salvar la vida de Ritsuka… Mientras tanto en la sala de espera Soubi en compañía de Kio, Youji y Tsun.

Doctor.- Ustedes son parientes del joven Aoyagi…

S.- No exactamente…

D.- ¿Dónde están los tutores del joven?

S.- Yo soy su tutor…

D.- De acuerdo; pero hay algo más que necesito saber…

S.- Que es…

D.- ¿Cómo se hizo o le hicieron esas heridas?

S.- Eh…

K.- Nos asaltaron; los cinco somos muy buenos amigos y decidimos salir a dar un paseo; nos dividimos en dos grupos; Soubi estaba con Ritsuka, ellos caminaban más adelante y fue cuando los interceptaron unos jóvenes; ellos se quisieron defender, pero la peor parte le toco a Ritsuka…

D.- Vaya, ya veo por que este joven también tiene heridas…-Señalando a Soubi.

S.- Por favor, Sensei, necesito que me informe la situación de Ritsuka

D.- El joven Aoyagi esta muy mal herido, llegó en estado de shock por la pérdida de sangre que tuvo; sin embargo se han restaurado la circulación por la infusión rápida de sangre total. Esto quiere decir que su estado es un poco delicado; sin embargo, como he dicho antes, podemos esperar la recuperación, tienen suerte… mucha suerte…

S.- Por que lo dice…

D.- Si el estado de shock hubiera continuado, se hubieran desatado una serie de complicaciones, lo que hubiera dado como resultado un daño celular generalizado. Pero no se preocupen, si, esta delicado; pero ahora solo esta durmiendo… Pronto podrán subir a verlo.

S.- Gracias… Sensei…

Soubi fue el primero en visitar a Ritsuka; él ya estaba despierto… Pero la imagen que se e estaba presentando a Soubi no era muy agradable… Ver al amor de su vida allí, tendido en esa cama, con la mirada perdida…

_Oh tell my why  
_Oh dime porqué  
_All I see is blue is my heart_

Todo lo que veo es melancólico en mi corazón

S.- Ritsuka…

R.- Soubi… Que fue lo que pasó… no puedo recordar todo…

S.- Creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas así… solo por el momento hasta que te mejores por completo…

R.- No Soubi… quiero saberlo todo…

S.- Aún no debes saberlo…

R.- ¡POR QUE!; por que… por que sigues "protegiéndome", solo quiero la verdad…

S.- ¡Por que! ¡Por que… no quiero perderte de nuevo!

R.- Tú nunca me has perdido…

Soubi comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la cama de Ritsuka; sentándose en la orilla, a un extremo de la cama apoyo su brazo; mientras el otro lo colocaba a un costado de la cara de Ritsuka; Soubi fue terminando de cerrar esa distancia que existía entre los dos… con un tierno y cálido beso… de esos que tanto le gustan a Ritsuka… con los cuales había estado soñando que le daría…

_Will you stay with me  
T_e quedaras conmigo_**  
**Kaze ga sugisaru made_

¿Hasta que pase el viento?

R.- Soubi… Nunca me dejes solo… nunca…

S.- Nunca te voy a dejar…

R.- Te amo…

S.- Rit… Ritsuka…

R.- No Soubi… quiero que me escuches, siempre hemos sabido resolver todas nuestras adversidades y esta no es la excepción… al fin pude aceptar mis sentimientos y no me arrepiento por haberlos expresado; pero… solo espero que no haya sido muy tarde…

S.- Vamos Ritsuka; yo solo deseo que tú me controles; solo de ti acepto órdenes; no puedo perderte ahora… no, no puedo, se que aún eres un niño; pero todavía quiero ser controlado; y más aún por ti, que eres la persona a quien más amo. Se que estoy preparado para cualquier cosa; pero… para perderte no…

R.- Como dije antes… nunca me vas a perder…

S.- No me refiero a eso…

R.- Sou…

S.- Déjame terminar, yo te voy a proteger con mi propia vida… no dejaré que tu hermano te haga daño…

R.- Pero... Soubi

S.- Ya me escuchaste Ritsuka; ahora o único que quiero es que terminemos de formar nuestro lazo… RITSUKA OTOSU…

Este fic continuará….

Espero les haya gustado mi tercer capítulo… nuevamente les pido una disculpa por la demora…

Como siempre, les pido dejen sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda para mí; ya que gracias a ellos me doy cuenta del rumbo que debe tomar la historia. Espero les agrade mi forma de escribir…

Les manda muchos besos y abrazos…

YUKI E.


	4. Una cálida luz de luna

Espero que les haya gustado mi tercer capítulo; les pido nuevamente una enorme disculpa por no haberlo continuado, de antemano les agradezco a aquellas chicas que me han dejado sus reviews, con ellos me ayudan y me dan confianza para continuarlo. GRACIAS, MUCHAS, MHUCAS GRACIAS…

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas aquellas muchachas, chicas que están verdaderamente enamoradas (no lo sé, de su novio, de la vida, del amor…) por que en esta vida no podemos hacer nada si no tenemos eso que se llama amor y no lo compartimos con ese ser especial que nos esta destinado a cada persona del mundo. SONRIAN SIEMPRE A LA VIDA Y DEN EL SENTIMIENTO MÁS VARATO Y A LA VEZ QUE CUESTA MÁS CARO… EL AMOR…

Capítulo IV Una cálida luz de luna

R.- Soubi… por favor, no es el momento…

S.- Lo haremos cuando tú estés completamente listo. Recuerda que tenemos que forjar un lazo más fuerte entre los dos…

R.- Sou…

S.- No hables; lo haremos cuando tú estés listo… yo te voy a esperar.

R.- Lo que pasa Soubi…, es que creo… que ya estoy preparado…

S.- Quiero que sepas que no haré nada de lo que tú no quieras y si de verdad estas preparado, te pido que confíes en mi… solo confía en mi…

R.- Soubi…

S.- Ritsuka… Suki da yo…

_Mata afuredasu all my tears_

Otra vez salen fluyendo todas mis lagrimas

_Forever love, forever dream_

Amor eterno, sueño eterno

_Kono mama soba ni ite_

Quédate conmigo, así

Ritsuka se quedó en el hospital esa noche; noche que para él se hacía eterna… no podía

dormir, en parte se sentí muy contento y por otra muy nervioso… no lo podía creer; pronto

perdería sus orejas, y aún más nervioso estaba, por que fuera Soubi quien lo haga, un

adulto, la persona a quien él ama…

Mientras Ritsuka pensaba en lo que podría pasar; miraba placidamente a Soubi recostado sobre el sofá que estaba delante de la cama; Soubi no llevaba los lentes puestos, tenía su cara entre los brazos mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa; muy parecida a la de un ser celestial, un ángel…

R.- Soubi…

Y tras decir el nombre de Soubi, Ritsuka pudo dormir, para caer en un profundo sueño donde él dominaba su propio destino.

Soubi no estaba del todo dormido, no, él escuchó claramente como Ritsuka pronunciaba su nombre… en definitiva, Ritsuka estaba preparado para amar y ser amado al máximo; así como solo Soubi sabe hacerlo….

Después de unas horas Ritsuka despertó sobresaltándose; estaba soñando con las palabras de su hermano, cuando le decía que la persona a quien más ama lo ha traicionado mintiéndole, diciendo que solo uno de los dos; Seimei o Ritsuka; será el que salga con vida.

Ritsuka estaba muy nervioso; no sabía que pensar ahora de Soubi; no podía asegura que él siempre le diga la verdad… pero eso no importaba Ritsuka confiaba en Soubi y ahora es tiempo que se deje llevar por su corazón, ese que le pertenece a Soubi…

S.- Ritsuka… mmm… te encuentras bien…

Esos susurros sacaron de sus pensamientos a Ritsuka; creía que Soubi estaba dormido o al menos así era hasta que Ritsuka estaba al lado del sillón donde se encontraba Soubi; podía su cálido aliento; se había concentrado en el ritmo de su respiración, ahora veía a su pecho moverse como una suave sinfonía.

S.- Rit… Ritsuka…

R.- ¿Eh?... ¡Soubi!-sonrojandoce- Lo… ¡lo siento!; ¡No me di cuenta en el momento en que llegué hasta aquí!

S.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?... ¿Estabas teniendo pensamientos "malos" sobre nosotros? O…

R.- ¡SOUBI!

S.- ¡Oh!; ya se… querías sorprenderme; vaya, no creía que no pudieras esperar hasta llegar a casa; pero bueno… si es lo que quieres…

R.- ¡SOUBI, ¡Tú no entiendes! Y… claro que puedo esperar… - estás últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro que solo por el silencio que reinaba en la habitación del hospital fue como Soubi pudo captarlas…

S.- ¿Te pasa algo malo?

R.- No, Soubi… será mejor que descansemos… aunque sea por poco tiempo…

Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer y el sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación con sus primeros rayos, los cuales iluminaban parcialmente el hermoso rostro de Soubi.

_Yoake ni fureru_

Abraza mi corazón

_Kokoro wo dakishimete_

Que tiembla al amanecer.

S.- Ritsuka… despierta, es hora de ir a casa…-Esta última palabra la dijo con un dejo de picardía

R.- Soubi… que hora es…

S.- Es hora de que te despiertes y nos vayamos

Para el medio día; Soubi y Ritsuka ya se encontraban fuera del hospital; ahora se dirigían a la casa de Soubi.

R.- Soubi… mmm… que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con nosotros…

S.- Solo va a pasar lo que tú quieras que pase…

R.-No sé ahora que siento

S.- Yo te puedo ayudar… sólo si tú quieres.

Cuando entraron al apartamento, Soubi le robo un apasionado beso, de esos que solo él sabe dar. Tierno, fogoso y sobre todo, cargado de un amor incondicional que une a Soubi y Ritsuka. Ese lazo que los une estaba a punto de ser sellado y forjado para estar juntos toda la vida.

**Mis queridas lectoras; les estoy muy agradecida que sigan leyendo mi fic. Pronto lo continuaré; ya saben he tenido uno problemitas y me ha sido un poco difícil el terminarlo. Pero esperen, por que en el próximo hay lemon.**

**Las quiere. YUKI E.  
**


	5. Moonlight

**En estos momentos creo que me siento lo suficientemente "inspirada"; estoy escuchando música "viejita" que me encanta, la cual no recuerdo el nombre y eso me entristece mucho (buaaaa); claro se trata de Depeche Mode; sus primeras canciones; las cuales no son Personal Jesus ni Enjoy the silence. En fin creo que es hora de continuar con lo que de verdad importa en este momento.**

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que tal vez no tengamos pareja; pero deseamos encontrar un ser tan tierno como Soubi (lo amo).**

CAPÍTULO V "MOONLIGHT"

R.- Soubi… mmmm… es… espera…

S.- Que espere... a… que tienes miedo mi pequeño…

R.- Por favor una parte de mi te quiere recibir con ansias pero otra tiene miedo

S.- No te preocupes tú deja todo en mis manos…

Con estas últimas palabras se dio inicio a un ritual de amor entre Soubi y Ritsuka.

S.- Ritsuka… no tengas miedo… solo confía en mi…

Soubi comenzaba a acercarse más y más a Ritsuka, mientras más cerca de él se encontraba; la respiración de Ritsuka comenzaba a acelerase y un rubor carmesí se acentuaba en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto aún más inocente. Soubi por su parte ya no podía ocultar más la excitación que le producía Ritsuka, su Ritsuka.

Ritsuka estaba completamente nervioso, mientras Soubi acariciaba las mejillas de su acompañante, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

R.- Sou… Soubi… t-te amo…

S.- No necesitas decirlo… lo puedo sentir… en todo tú cuerpo…

R.- Estas seguro de esto Soubi….

S.- A que te refieres

R.- Si… no duele…

S.- Prometo hacer todo lo posible por que lo disfrutes al máximo y no tengas que sentir dolor…

Soubi nuevamente besó a Ritsuka, esta vez con mucha pasión, mientras lo hacía caminar hacia el lecho, quien parecía esperarlos ansiosamente; lo recostó con mucho cuidado y suavidad, mientras comenzaba a meter sus manos entre la playera de Ritsuka, acariciando todo su plano abdomen.

R.-"_Esto será lo que en verdad quiero… estar el resto de mi vida a su lado… compartir mis ideales y sueños con alguien como él…"_

S.- Ritsuka pasa algo malo…

R.- No Soubi… continúa… por favor…

_Oh stay with me_

Oh quédate con migo

Primero le quitó la playera, dejando al descubierto su pecho, mientras lo observaba, le dieron ganas de hacer maldades; pero tratándose de Soubi… sabía de antemano que no podía contenerse a tan grandioso festín, un festín hecho especialmente para él…

Inició lamiéndole cada trazo que formaban sus músculos, haciendo a Ritsuka gemir de placer, mientras más bajaba, la respiración de Ritsuka se aceleraba más y más a tal punto que tampoco él pudo ocultar más la excitación que le estaba propiciando aquel ser celestial que principiaba a desabotonar sus pantalones…

R.- Soubi… para mí... siem-... siempre serás mi ángel…

S.- Y tú mi dios, al que rindo tributo todos los días de mi vida…

Tras decir estas palabras, Soubi continuó su camino a la virilidad de su amado. Podía sentirla palpitar a través de sus pantalones, y más cuando bajo la bragueta, despacio, muy… despacio… observó con gran detenimiento el miembro hinchado de Ritsuka… mientras éste se sonrojaba (N/A.- Compréndanlo un poco era su primera vez y estaba algo apenado).

S.- Ritsuka… eres el ser más hermoso y perfecto que han apreciado mis ojos…

R.- Ángel mío… por favor… anda… ¡Hazme tú amante!

S.- Si mi dios lo está exigiendo… solo resta complacerlo…

Una vez que Ritsuka estaba completamente desnudo, Soubi tomo su miembro entre sus manos, empezó a darle pequeños masajes, que fueron intensificándose mientras más cerca estaba del clímax…

S:- Vaya Ritsuka... veo que terminaste en más tiempo del que yo esperaba…

R.- Aún vas a continuar...

S.- Por supuesto… no es justo que solo tú lo disfrutes… ya comenzamos… es hora de terminar…

Soubi nuevamente tomó ahora el miembro flácido del chico, pero en esta ocasión no lo masturbó con sus manos, en este momento ocupó su propia boca, Soubi podía sentir como el miembro de Ritsuka se tornaba nuevamente erecto, podía sentirlo llenarse de sangre incluso vio como se transformaba de un rosa pálido a un morado, donde cada pared del mismos estaba a punto de explotar por la presión que ejercía la sangre. Ritsuka por su parte no podía parar de gemir y mientras más rápido Soubi movía su boca y lengua, Ritsuka arqueaba su espalda y contraía cada músculo por ese goce del que estaba siendo partícipe.

R.- So…Soubi… ya no aguanto más… por favor hazme tuyo…

S.- ¿Me lo estas ordenando?

R.- Si… Soubi… es una orden…. Quiero que me hagas tuyo…

Soubi volteó bruscamente a Ritsuka, haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre la cama. Para así comenzar a quietarse el cinturón y después su pantalón… esa era una escena muy erótica, pues así lo consideraba Ritsuka, el ver al amor de su vida como se sonrojaba por el hecho de que lo estaban viendo desnudo… (N/A: Bueno eso creía él, hay que darle chance, es pequeño e ingenuo), continuó desabotonando cada botón de la camisa, hasta que quedó casi desnudo, la última prenda la dejó deslizar por sus bien formadas piernas hasta caer al piso por completo y dejar ver la virilidad vehemente y amenazadora con la que empezaría su ritual de amor eterno. Dejó caer un poco el peso de su cuerpo sobre Ritsuka, en momentos acariciaba sus espalda y sus glúteos, mientras lo envestía con delicadeza. Ésta primer envestida hizo que Ritsuka gritara, primero fue por el gran dolor que le provocó este acto; pero al poco tiempo todo cambió, ahora las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas no eran de dolor, eran de placer.

_Aa, subete ga owareba ii  
_Ah todo se podría acabar ya

_Owari no nai kono yoru ni_  
En esta noche sin fin

_Aa, ushinau mono nante…_

Ah cosas que perder

Nuevamente Soubi hizo girar a Ritsuka, esta vez quedaba apoyado sobre su espalda; después levanto cada una de sus piernas hasta que quedaran en sus hombros, y así nuevamente continuó con las envestidas, pero ahora eran mucho más profundas y placenteras. Antes de que llegaran al clímax sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos podían darse cuenta que esto es lo que verdaderamente quieren, el estar juntos y ver sus caras llenas de placer cada vez que ellos decidan entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

R.- Ah… ah… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Soubi…

S.- Ritsuka… eres… excepcionalmente encantador… te amo…

Cuando terminaron el cuerpo de Soubi cayó exhausto sobre Ritsuka, mientras éste acariciaba su cabello y observaba los últimos rayos de luz que le estaba dedicando la luna e iluminaba parcialmente el cuero desnudo de Soubi. Para así sumirse en un profundo sueño donde nuevamente se sentía protegido y a salvo.

_Nanimo nai, anate dake..._  
No tengo ninguna, solo tu  
_Forever love, forever dream_

Amor eterno, sueño eterno

Al amanecer cuando Soubi empezaba a abrir sus ojos notó que Ritsuka aún se encontraba abrazado su pecho; podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de su ahora ya amante, pero a alzar nuevamente su vista observó como algo suave se resbalaba por su pecho, eran las oreas de Ritsuka… por fin… Ritsuka se había convertido en un adulto y lo más importante es fue con la persona más importante para él, la persona que más ama… Soubi…

S.- Ritsuka… es hora de que despiertes…

R.- Sou… Soubi… que pasa…

Al despertar Ritsuka vio que sus orejas estaban sobre la cama...

S.- Vaya…ya eres todo un adulto…

R.- Soubi…

S.- No digas nada… te amo…

Y nuevamente atrayéndolo hacia él le dio un furtivo beso, el cual era como el susurro suave del viento.

_Kono mama soba ni ite  
_Quédate conmigo, así  
_Yoake ni furueru_

Abraza mi corazón  
_Kokoro ni dakishimete_

Que tiembla al amanecer

**  
**

(N/A: Bueno se supone que aquí acaba mi lemon. Este es un súper rapidísimo resumen de lo que siguió.)

Ambos se metieron en la ducha, donde cada uno tallaba la espalda del otro. Después de su baño, ambos comenzaron su desayuno, cuando sintieron que otra pareja de combatientes se acercaba. Pero esa "energía" que sentían les era muy conocida a ambos… Seimei se acercaba a gran velocidad a la casa de ellos…

Este Fic continuará…

**Bien mis queridas lectoras, creo que es todo por el momento, pido una disculpa por haberte retrasado mucho; pero es que no me salía el lemon, tarde una semana en poder poner los primeros párrafos, pero claro los siguientes salieron con mucha fluidez. Les doy las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic. Gracias. Por otra parte, creo que les voy a adelantar algo para que no se me desesperen tanto…**

**Algo muy malo esta por ocurrir y una nueva pelea esta por comenzar, quien será el vencedor, nadie sabe, ni yo lo sé, pero creo que nuestro amado fic pronto terminará. Pues nuestra canción esta por terminarse… **

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, espero que me manden más por favor… **

**Las quiere Yuki E.**


End file.
